


La fête des Grands-Pères version Dr Who

by Isallys



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Family, Father's Day, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: Drabble - Le docteur a-t-il déjà fêté la fête des pères ? Ou des grands-pères ?





	La fête des Grands-Pères version Dr Who

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

28 Mai 2217

 

Susan profitait de cette charmante journée de printemps pour flâner dans les rues londoniennes. L'air n'était pas encore trop étouffant et son après-midi s'annonçait merveilleux ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat bleu dans une rue de traverse… Elle revint sur ses pas. Ce bleu foncé était caractéristique dans tellement de galaxies… Comment le rater ?

Elle fit une pause pour farfouiller dans son sac et en sortit un bout de bloc note, une vieille enveloppe défraichie et un crayon.

 

.oOo.

 

Le Docteur profitait d'une légère accalmie entre une course poursuite avec un vaisseau Dalek et la traque d'un esclavagiste de Oods pour flâner dans les couloirs de son TARDIS. Revenant dans la salle de contrôle… du moins celle qu'il utilisait pour l'instant, il aperçut un bout de papier au sol. Il saisit ce qui ressemblait de près à une enveloppe, et lut.

« Susan… ».


End file.
